


Please Don't Leave

by Decaykid



Category: Marvel, X-Men: Evolution
Genre: Alcohol, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest, maxicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pietro/Wanda drabble set during Evolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave

Wanda's eyes follow him as he flits about the room, tidying up as he goes. Normally he wouldn't be bothered to do mundane work such as chores, however Wanda's spent the afternoon drinking and his nerves won't allow him to sit still. If it were anyone else in this situation, he would've been long gone by now, but he couldn't just leave his sister alone with her brooding thoughts as she inebriates herself. No, he's abandoned her once before and is still paying for it.

As her gaze follows his every movement, it makes him second guess decision. He wonders if he should say something, but one glance at the anger etched into her features makes him think better of it. So he keeps to himself as he cleans the dishes and those boiling green eyes burn holes through him.

There's a shuffle, the the refrigerator door opens and Pietro frowns to himself. How many does that make? He lost count an hour ago. He turns off the faucet as he puts on his best brave face and turns around, startled to find Wanda standing right behind him. He feels like a deer caught in the headlights as her green eyes swallow him up.

"You're really pretty." Her, slurred, heavy words anchor him back into the world, his head spinning. He blinks dumbly.

"What?"

"No wonder Father kept you around. He wasn't ashamed to go out with you in public. Not like me."

Pietro struggles to comprehend where her drunk mind is coming from.

She runs her fingers along the side of his face, her nails dragging behind. His heart thrums in his chest, fear pulses through his body and he keeps staring into those eyes.

"Pretty, pretty Pietro." Each syllable sounds harsh and heavy but her voice is too soft to sound taunting. The hand on his face moves to his hair, fingers twist into white locks as they tug. For a moment Pietro fears she'll tear his flesh from his bones as she bites into his lower lip, running her tongue where blood seeps up then plunges it into his mouth.

His thoughts break through the pain, realization hits. His mutation has him on the other side of the room before Wanda realizes his warmth is gone. She looks around, those green eyes searching for him. He freezes as her body trembles, prepares himself for the onslaught of fury that's about to rain down. But all he hears is a broken sob.

"All you ever do is leave."

Her hands move as tears glisten down her face only to fall innocently to the floor. Suddenly he's in front of her, holding her in his arms. His sister needs him. This thought fills him with a strange warmth, and with it, pride.

"I never left you Wanda. _He_ was the one who did it. _He_ tore us apart. But things are different now. I'm older and stronger. I won't let anything ever hurt you again, Wanda." He seals his promise with a kiss of his own, soft and gentle.

For the first time in what feels like a lifetime, he feels complete.


End file.
